Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a fuel cell motorcycle in which a power converter, or specifically a DC-DC converter, is connected between a fuel cell and an electric motor, and output of the electric motor is transmitted to a rear wheel.
This conventional fuel cell motorcycle includes a DC-DC converter disposed on any one of right and left sides of a rear wheel (e.g. refer to Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-187587)).